my_hero_academia_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Spyridon Pendragon
Appearance Spyro is lanky with long arms and legs and he bears slim muscles. Any muscle on him isn't noticeable from a distance, in fact he arguably looks like he has the figure of a scarecrow, but upon closer inspection his lean muscular strength is notable in his arms and abdomen. He has a tussle of black hair on his head which is usually brushed back and is somewhat longer than average for men. He has bright green eyes. His right arm and the ride side of his torso bears horrible burn scars. His teeth are sharper than average, and some may think he has fangs if they catch them at the right angle. In contrast to his brother, Spyro has more toned, olive-shaded skin. Personality Spyro serves as the more aggressive brother. When it comes down to it, he'll be the first to leap into a brawl and the last to leave it. Spyro likes taking action as opposed to sitting by and simply allowing things to happen. Despite this, he is far from rash -- rather, Spyro is intelligent and the problem-solver between the brothers.While he can be aggressive in his antics, he does understand caution and is considerate when it comes to the safety of his students and those around him. For the security of others, he's not afraid to draw blood whether it be an enemy's or his own. It's the stern, strict demeanor that most know him by. Spyro's tender side is subtle, but very much there. It was tenderness that he used to take care of his brother and earned him his burn scars to save his brother's life. It's in the way he may assure frightened students or protect vulnerable innocents. His capacity for compassion is not something broadly known but is something strongly present in the smallest of gestures. History The Pendragon brothers were on their own from a young age. It was shortly after Spyro's birth that the brothers were given up for adoption due to their birth family's financial struggles. It was a shoddy part of town with an orphanage not properly run nor supplied. Kids often vanished, there was no real attempt at helping adoption, and it was run by management that cared more of the government money coming in than contributing anything to the children. In truth, the road that the Pendragon brothers took was not with the goal of being pro-heroes, and initially not even with U.A. They had participated in some vigilante work, particularly at night, in their youth. Stirring up trouble or settling trouble and catching the attention of some pro heroes. Found in dirt and rags with naught much more than skin and bones, holding their own against street crooks and managing their own way of living, they were given a better chance -- a chance that lead them to U.A. (in progress) Abilities *Spyro can grow the limbs of a spider from his back. No matter how many someone may cut them off or damage them, he can always grow them anew and retract them at will as well as adjust their size and length. These are sturdy appendages, capable of dealing massive blows to his enemies with a single powerful swing. *In addition to his appendages, Spyro also makes use of twin scimitars. He is a talented swordsman and can dive and cut down with the ease of a single stroke. Using the scimitars in addition to his arachnid appendages enables him with more range in penetrating defenses. *Spyro is without a doubt physically strong as well in addition to be nimble on his feet. He can hold his own well against more muscled foes and can also dance around them easily thanks to his swordplay skills. Status Power: 6/5 Speed: 5/5 Technique: 5/5 Intelligence: 5/5 Cooperativeness: 3/5 Relationships Amber Licht * Spyro's student and friend whom he first met approximately thirteen years ago. Quotes Trivia *His name is derived partially from Latin to mean spirit Category:Hero Category:Male